dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
DS Game Move Cards
Arcade/Anime Move Cards Move Cards Normal Move Cards *Tail - Strike the opponent with your tail! *Desperate Slash - Ram the opponent with all your power! Reduces the users' HP *Revenge Horn - Get your revenge by slamming your opponent and send it flying! Gets stronger after losing *Even Terms - Sends an aura attack! Strong against equal attribute *Boomerang Horn - Your dinosaur gets into a ball formation by biting it's tail and spins into the enemy! Gets stronger after a tie *Piercing Slash - Strikes your enemy so fast, you seem to pierce it! Sometimes powers up *Cornered Courage - When you're about to be defeated, strike the enemy without mercy! Damage is boosted when your HP is below 1/3 *Shining Fortress - Summons all your power to defeat the opponent! Only gets strong after using all hand signs *Thunder Power - uses an attack with the lightning element! strong against water attribute *Wind Power - uses an attack with the wind element! strong against grass attribute *Attack Burst - attacks the opponent with a powerful blow! raises attack by 20% *Defense Surge - attacks and secures it's defense power! lowers damage done by an enemy attack by 15% *Tie Guard - protects itself and lowers damage received from a tie! lowers damage from a tie by 10% *Tie Jolt - attacks when a chance rises in a tie! damage done to the enemy in a tie increases by 20% *Throw - throws your enemy up! *Swing - swings your opponent and throws it! *Dino Swing - bites your opponent's tail, swings it and throws the enemy into a pile of rocks! *Wild Dino Swing - bites your enemy's tail, swings it and throws the enemy crashing in a huge rocky mass! * Raptor Dive - Velociraptor attacks the enemy with his tail! get twice the experience when battle ends * Raptor Attack - Velociraptor attacks the enemy with a ram! get twice the Chell(Money) when battle ends * Raptor Shock - Velociraptor swings the enemy and throws it! get an item when the battle ends *Move Block - Velociraptor randomly blocks one of the enemy's moves! * Critical Block - Velociraptor blocks one of the enemy's critical moves! *Move Super Block - Velociraptor blocks one of the opponents moves for 2 turns *MP Block - Trodon blocks the enemy's MP recovery for 2 turns! * Endless MP - Trodon preserves your MP for 2 turns and makes it don't go down! * MP Charge - Trodon makes your MP recharge quicker during 2 turns *Claws of Revelation - Segnosaurus reveals your enemy's hidden move *Claws of Obscuration - Segnosaurus hides your move from your enemy *Claws of Interference - Segnosaurus blocks your enemy from switching dinosaurs *Segnosaurus Punch - Segnosaurus punches your opponent! sometimes powers up *Segnosaurus Chop - Segnosaurus chops your opponent! sometimes powers up *Segnosaurus Slap - Segnosaurus slaps your opponent! sometimes powers up *Venom Fang - Piatnitzkysaurus bites your opponent! has a chance of poisoning the enemy *Jumping Headbutt - Stegoceras headbutts your enemy! lowers your enemy's attack *Skydive - Quetzalcoatlus grabs the enemy with his talons and throws him in a pile of rocks! lowers the enemy's attack *Chaser Attack - attacks the enemy with it's tail and summons Tapejara who makes an 3% boost in each attack's power *Pursuit - attacks the enemy with it's tail and summons Tapejara who makes an 3% boost in each attack's power *Take Down - attacks the enemy with it's tail and summons Tapejara who makes an 3% boost in each attack's power *Counterattack - after losing, Tapejara makes a counterattack for you,6% of your foe's attack power *Ambush - after losing, Tapejara makes a counterattack for you,6% of your foe's attack power *Counteroffensive - after losing Tapejara makes a counterattack for you,6% of your foe's attack power *Rejuvenation - Cryolophosaurus heals 10% of your HP *Light Recovery - Cryolophosaurus heals 20% of your HP *Intense Recovery - Cryolophosaurus heals 30% of your HP *Tie Recovery - Cryolophosaurus heals 30% of your HP when it's a tie *Special Recovery - Cryolophosaurus restores HP - win=30%, Lose=10%, Tie=20% *Rock Remedy - Leaellynasaura cures any status ailments you have, heals 5% of HP too *Scissors Remedy - Leaellynasaura cures any status ailments you have, heals 5% of HP too *Paper Remedy - Leaellynasaura cures any status ailments you have, heals 5% of HP too *Light MP Recovery - Leaellynasaura completely restores your MP, heals 5% of HP too *Tag Team - summons Pawpawsaurus, next time you lose Pawpawsaurus will take the damage for you Super Move Cards Fire *Red Tail - Attacks with a fiery tail spinning attack! *Heat Strike - makes a fire clad attack that sends the enemy flying! *Tornado Fire Cannon - stronger version of fire cannon, boosted by a wind battlefield! *Overheat - throws the enemy up and shoots a fire blade from it's tail! *The Final Burn - Spews Black Flames that consume the enemy and defeat it if attacks in the next turn! *Red Tackle - throws the enemy up and does a fiery tackle mid-air! *Heat Attack - makes a fire clad attack that sends the enemy flying! *Magma Bomb - stronger version of fire bomb!, boosted by a earth battlefield *Critical Bomb - cloaks itself with fire, bites the enemy's tail, swings it and throws it into a pile of rocks! *Red Swing - cloaks itself with fire, swings the enemy and hurls it! *Blazing Leaf - stronger version of blazing spin attack!, boosted by a grass battlefield *Explosion - jumps, cloaks the body in fire ,creates a small tornado by spinning and rams the enemy! *Burst of Flames - spews flames that hit all dinosaurs at once! *Volcanic Burst - Burn your enemy in a burst of flames! *Fire Cannon - Shoot a ball of fire from your mouth! *Fire Bomb - Bites and sets off a fiery blast! *Blazing Spin Attack - Bites enemy and sets it on fire! *Fire Scorcher/Death Fire - A giant, fiery meteor will demolish your opponent! *Magma Blaster - Burn your enemies with a beam of fire! Water *Blue Tail - does a spinning tail attack with its tail enveloped in water *Bubble Attack - spews bubbles and throws them at your opponent with its tail *Mist Sword - stronger version of Water Sword! boosted by a fire battlefield *Bermuda Triangle - attacks the enemy with an odd red-water mass! Blocks MP recovery and switching dinosaurs for 2 turns *Water Jammer - Attacks with a huge solid water mass! Randomly blocks one of the enemy's moves *Blue Tackle - throws the enemy up and tackles it while cloacked in water! *Splash Press - Creates a water bubble above the enemy's head, does a flip in mid-air and lands in the bubble releasing water downwards! may cause suffocation *Freeze Sphere - stronger version of Tragedy of the Sphere! boosted by a wind battlefield *River of Infinnity - Attacks the enemy with the power of water! all allies power increases 15% *Magic Shower - causes a healing rain to fall! heals all dinosaur's HP by 10% *Blue Swing - gets cloacked in water, swings the enemy and throw it away! *Falling Water - shoots a beam of water that gets attached to the enemy's head and drowns him! *Green Flood - stronger version of Aqua Whip! boosted by a grass battlefield *Technical Rain - causes a strange rain to fall! increases speed of MP recovery by 30% *Shockwave - Cancel your opponent's move card and drown them! *Water Sword - Slashes your opponent with a Liquid Sword! *Aqua Whip - Wraps your opponent with an whip made of Water and slams it into the ground! *Tragedy of the Sphere - Suffocate your enemy in a sphere of water! it is called Tragic sphere in the DS game. *Aqua Vortex - A water Twister blows you foe away! can attack even in a tie. *Futaba Mega Cannon - Futabasaurus will shoot a beam of water at your enemy. Lightning *Thunder Tail - Electrifies its tail and attacks the enemy with it! *Flash Frill - jumps, creates a electric aura around it's body and spins into the enemy's direction *Lightning Sparks - Stronger version of lightning strike! boosted by a water battlefield *Maximum Voltage - gathers electricity in the dinosaur's body and changes all moves to critical moves! *Thunder Swing - electrifies its mouth, bites your enemy's tail, swings it around and throws it! *Buzzing Spear - creates a short electric spear and rams the enemy with it like in a joust! *Blazing Thrust - stronger version of Lightning Spear! boosted by a fire battlefield *Full Charge - rams the enemy with its horns and steals the enemy's energy *Giga Generator - restores 30% of HP *Thunder Tackle - electrifies its body, throws the enemy up and rams it mid-air! *Energy Bolt - transforms into a lightning arrow and shoots itself at the opponent! *Thunderstorm Bazooka - stronger version of Thunder Bazooka! boosted by a wind battlefield *Sparking - doubles attack power in the next turn! *Road to Victory - for the next 3 turns doubles the critical move's power *Electric Charge - Gather lightning and ram into your opponent! *Lightning Strike - Zaps the opponent with a huge lightning! *Thunder Bazooka - Cloacks istlef in electricity and does a spinning ram! *Blitz Counter - For the 2 next turns you can counterattack with a Thunder if you lose! *Gatling Spark - Continuously prick your opponent with sparks of lightning! Earth *Earth Tail - covers its tail with earth and slams the opponent with it! *Blaster Rock - Drops a huge rock on the enemy! may cause pressure *Electric Spines - stronger version of Spike Arrows! boosted by a lightning battlefield! *Outbreak - rams the opponent forcefully! protects HP from dropping to 0 in the next turn *Sand Power - hides in the sand to conserve energy! recovers 35% HP *Earth Tackle - cloacks the body with rocks and rams the opponent mid-air! *Revenge Stone - transforms itself in a huge black rock and drops itself on the opponent! *Water mole attack - stronger version of Mole Attack! boosted by a water battlefield *Grand Defense - rams the opponent with its back armor! raises all allies defense by 20% *Earth Swing - cloacks itself with rocks and throws the enemy away! *Dark Earth - throws black rocks at the opponent obscuring its view! may cause pressure *Magma Quake - stronger version of Earthquake! boosted by a fire battlefield *Critical Barrier - no damage from critical moves in the next turn *Earth Barrier - throws the opponent with an head-uppercut! 50% that damge done from an opponents attack drops by 30% *Mole Attack - Burrow underground and attack your foe from below! *Spike Arrows - Shoots body spikes at its Foe's *Crystal Crusher - Summons 3 Crystals from underground and uses them as a armor to ram the opponent! Attacks even in a tie *Quake Saber - Forms a Crystal sword in its tail and chops the opponent! Grass *Green Tail - covers its tail with leaves and slams in into the opponent! *Egg Machine Gun - stronger version of Egg Attack! boosted by a earth battlefield *Eternal Herb - use this move and can come back after a loss! *Green Tackle - cloacks its body with leaves and rams the enemy mid-air! *Leaf Blades - sends sharp toxic leafs at the foe! may cause sleep *Titan Foot Assault - stronger version of Big Foot Assault! boosted by a lightning battlefield *Heal Team - rams the enemy quickly and retreats! heals all allies HP by 10% *Parasite Tree - rams the opponent and drops a seed that attaches to it! reduces 5% of HP for 3 turns *Flower Garden - shoots a grass beam that attaches to the foe's head and steals their health! *Green Swing - cover it's body with leaves and swings the enemy! *Leaf Slash - sends sharp toxic leafs at the foe! may cause sleep *Diamond Wing - stronger version of Metal Wing! boosted by a water battlefield *Chaos Green - drops the enemy in a hole! gives it a random status ailment *Angel Breath - releases a fresh and gentle breath! 30% chance that revives a fallen dinosaur *Nature's Blessing - Heal dinosaurs to their full potential! *Big Foot Assault - Seismosaurus will come and smash your opponent into the ground! *Egg Attack - Oviraptors will shoot eggs at your foe! it's Called Egg Revolver in the DS game. *Metal Wing - Three Pteranodons will slice through your enemy! *Emerald Garden - Drain your opponent's energy! *Super Impact - Supersaurus will throw you into your opponent! Wind *Wind Tail - cloacks its tail into a tornado and attack the foe with it! *Boomerang Blow - jumps, creates a windy aura around its body and spins into the enemy's direction! may cause confusion *Lightning Razor Wind - stronger version of Biting Wind! boosted by a lightning battlefield *Super Cyclone - envelops itself in a cyclone and rams the foe! 50% chance to attack in a tie *Doppelganger - strikes the opponents eyes with it's tail! slight chance of evading an enemy's move *Wind Tackle - cloacks itself with wind and rams the opponent mid-air *Wind Crusher - strikes in a blink of an eye! may cause confusion *Botanical Ninja Attack - stronger version of Ninja Attack! boosted by a grass battlefield *Power Storm - envelops itself in a thunderstorm and rams the opponent! may increase attack by 30% *Tie Wind - when a tie occurs blows a wind that raises attack power by 30% *Mysterious Air - rams the enemy and gets a random extra effect! Cryolophosaurus heals you 10%-30%, increases attack power 10%-30%, damage received from the enemy decreases by 10%-30% *Wind Swing - Cloacks itself in wind and swings the enemy! *Split Attack - splits and attacks! may confuse the foe! *Tornado Bash - stronger version of Tornado Toss! boosted by a earth battlefield *Cyclone - Using the power of wind, win whenever there is a tie! *Dino Illusion - Creates a copy of itself to distract your foe! *Kagerou/Mayfly - Defeats the opponent in a instant! *Tornado Toss - Blows your enemie away with a tornado! *Ninja Attack - Splits and crosses the enemy quickly! Secret Dinosaurs Secret dinosaurs have special personal move cards that only they can use, those moves aren't affected by resistances or weakness, but they have certain requirements to be used. Pachycephalosaurus: Diving Strike, Laser Ray and Flying Headbutt - Can only be used correctly after 3 turns Therizinosaurus: Gyro Claw, Claw Impaler and Nail Blade - Can only be used if you win at rock, paper and scissors at least once in that battle Deinonychus: Spinning Attack, Crossing Attack and Meteor Strike - 30% chance to attack at full strength Megalosaurus: Psychic Bind, Zero G Throw and Gigantic Fall - Can only used if you lose at rock, paper and scissors at least once in that battle Alpha Move Cards Alpha Moves are machines invented by the Alpha Gang and converted into move cards by Dr. Z that he gave to his 6 most loyal minions(Laura, Ed, Rod, Zander, Ursula and Seth) to equip their dinosaurs. Alpha Move Cards can be used by dinosaurs of any attribute, but they just can be created by alpha dinosaurs and super alpha dinosaurs which the Player (You) receive in some points of the game, when you beat the alpha gang bosses for the 3rd time each (Alpha dinos) and for the 4th time each (Super Alpha dinos). Gravity Machine: a alpha gang speciality, attacks the opponent with gravity converted into a weapon! may cause pressure Confusion Machine: a alpha gang speciality, attacks the opponent with loud sound waves! may cause confusion Poison Machine: a alpha gang speciality, attacks the opponent with a gush of toxic fluid! may cause poisoning Slpeep Machine: a alpha gang speciality, attacks the opponent with sound waves that put them to sleep! may cause sleep Paralysis Machine: a alpha gang speciality, attacks with a electric jolt! may cause paralysis Tie Bomb: a alpha gang speciality, sets a bomb that explodes when a tie occurs and leaves both sides with only 1 HP left! Thermal Generator: a alpha gang speciality, absorbs fire super moves Gravitational Generator: a alpha gang speciality, absorbs earth super moves Biological Generator: a alpha gang speciality, absorbs grass super moves Electric Generator: a alpha gang speciality, absorbs lightning super moves Hydraulic Generator: a alpha gang speciality, absorbs water super moves Wind-Power Generator: a alpha gang speciality, absorbs wind super moves Category:DS Game